You've got a friend
by Mel Reed
Summary: Una amistad que puede soportar todo Para mi Hermana del alma Alice Ahtziry, espero te guste, y recuerda que siempre estare aqui para ti.


**Les recomiendo escuchen la canción ****You´ve got a friend de McFly, de hecho es un cover, pero escúchenla! =D**

**You've got a friend**

**Primavera**

Tirada en mi cama, con la cara llena de lágrimas, oí alguien tocar la puerta de mi casa, y corrí a abrir la puerta, sabiendo quien era.

Al abrir, me encontré con la cara preocupada de Alice, y no pude mas, me abrace a ella y llore desconsoladamente en su hombro.

-Tranquila Bella- me dijo ella, mientras entrabamos a mi casa y cerrábamos la puerta.

Pudieron haber pasado minutos, horas, días, incluso meses, yo solo estaba abrazada a Alice llorando, mi cabeza en su regazo mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello, y me decía "Tranquila, desahógate"

Una vez que logre tranquilizarme, Alice me dijo que le contara todo.

-Te juro Alice, que fue horrible- dije tomando el pañuelo que me ofrecía ella.

-Lo sé Bella, es un desgraciado insensible, no mereces llorar por el, el no merece tus lagrimas.

Alice, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, estaba ahí conmigo, a pesar de no estar aquí.

Mi ahora ex-novio, me había terminado hacia un par de horas, y yo, llame a la única persona en todo el mundo, que sabía que podría contarle todo: Alice.

En cuanto oyó mi llanto en la línea, dijo "Voy en camino"

Mi pequeña amiga Alice, se había ido de viaje a Italia con su familia, yo no había `podido ir con ellos, ya que mi padre no quiso que viajara, y Alice había sido obligada a viajar, ya que teníamos 14 años, y no la dejarían quedarse en casa sola.

Solo habían bastado un par de llamadas, una rápida explicación, y ella estaba a lado mío, consolándome con siempre.

-Mira Bella, el no vale la pena, simplemente es pasajero, sabes que Mike es un estúpido que no vale la pena, algún día se tenían que terminar.

-Si Ally, pero duele, y mucho.

-Lo sé amiga, lo sé.- dijo mientras yo volvía a llorar en su hombro.

Alice, a sus _14 años_ de edad, podría mover cielo mar y tierra, cruzar el infierno y el cielo, solo para estar conmigo en una situación difícil, y eso, eso eran las cosas que hacían que me sintiera tan feliz y unida a ella, no importaba lo que pasara, siempre tendría a mi amiga ahí.

**Verano.**

-Alice!- grite como loca desesperada al ver a mi mejor amiga en la puerta de mi apartamento.

Alice se había ido a Francia a estudiar un poco de moda, hacia ya unos meses, sus padres, como regalo de _19 años_la habían mandado a estudiar, lo que ella mas quería: Moda.

-Bella- dijo, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban Hinchados y se veía pálida.

-Que paso pixi?- dije ya alterada por verla así. Entonces se puso a llorar.

Ella lloro mucho tiempo, y de vez en cuando soltaba pocas palabras como _Engaño, novio _y_ estúpido._

Al poco rato, logre que se tranquilizara y me contara lo que había sucedido.

-Recuerdas a Jasper?- me dijo con la voz quebrada

-Claro, es tu novio.

-Era- dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Terminaron?

-No- me dijo con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.- Vi como se besaba con una morena flacucha fea, llamada María. Esa maldita Perra (P-E-R-R-A [Pendeja Ejemplar Rompe Relaciones Ajenas])

-Hay Ally, estás segura de lo que viste? Jasper no se me hace de esas personas- dije un poco dudoso.

-Si Bella, vi como tenía sus labios pegados a los de esa… y entonces me vio, yo Salí corriendo y llamando al aeropuerto para venir, no quiero regresar Bells, no si el va a estar ahí.- me dijo mi amigo y empezó de nuevo con el llanto.

Tarde otra media hora en tranquilizarla, y se quedo dormida.

-Bella que…- dijo Edward, el hermano de Alice que vivía conmigo, si, su maldito y engreído hermano que iba conmigo en la universidad.- Alice?- pregunto extrañado.

-Cállate Idiota, tarde mucho en calmarla- dije viendo como Alice se removía en mi regazo por el ruido.

-Que le paso?- me pregunto preocupado.

-Parece que Jasper la engaño- le conteste.

-Jazz?- me pregunto extrañado- pero si Jazz es un santo y adora a Alice, el podría vivir de solo verla.

-Sí, pero pues, Alice está muy segura de lo que vio, y no podemos hacer nada porque nosotros no vimos nada.

Edward se quedo pensando un rato, y después saco su teléfono y marco un número.

-No contesta- dijo el.- Jazz tiene el teléfono apagado.

-Tal vez se esconde- dije

-No lo creo, pero, es que no puede ser, el duendecillo y el emo se aman, el no pudo engañarla.- dijo sin dejar su estúpido sentido del humor.

-Bueno, será lo que sea, pero Alice tiene que descansar, llévala a tu cuarto.- le dije ya que mis piernas estaban entumecidas.

-Llévala al tuyo!- me contesto.

-No la puedo cargar idiota!

-Ok, - dijo para después cargarla y ver como se dirigía a mi cuarto.

-Pero que…?- dije e intente hacer que mis piernas funcionaran, pero no me respondían por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Cuando por fin mis piernas reaccionaron, Edward ya había dejado a Ally en mi habitación.

-Eres un estúpido Cullen.- dije quejándome, porque ahora dormiría en la sala.

-Vamos Bella, no te enojes- dijo persiguiéndome por la sala.

-Me enojo, porque ahora dormiré en la sala.- dije furiosa aventando una almohada al sillón.

-Me perdonas si te doy mi cama?- me dijo con esos ojos verdes parecidos a los de un gatito que maldita sea, no me pude resistir.

-Ok Cullen!- dije rindiéndome.

-Genial- dijo y después me tomo en brazos y me llevo a su cuarto y específicamente me dejo en su cama.

-Qué demonios fue eso?- grite sorprendida por su acción.

-Un gesto de amabilidad- dijo él un poco extrañado y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Me quede en su cama pensando todavía lo que había hecho. Cuando el trance se me paso, fui por mi pijama me cambie y acosté en la, ahora me daba cuenta, muy cómoda cama de Edward.

Al otro día, me despertó la luz del sol, que entraba por la ventana, me pare y recordé que estaba en la cama de Edward.

Me desespere y Salí a la sala, donde un Edward muy Feliz me recibió.

-Buenos días Bella.- me dijo Edward aun con su pijama azul.

-Buenos días?- había sonado mas a pregunta que a respuesta.

-Que tal dormiste?- me pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

-Bien.- conteste aun desconcertada.

-Bella?- oí una voz detrás de mí, y me voltee para ver a Alice con un poco mas de color y los ojos rojos.

-Alice estas bien?- pregunte y corrí a su lado para ver que tal estaba.

-Si Bella, me encuentro mejor- me respondió con un intento de sonrisa.

-Hola Ally, que tal estas?- le pregunto Edward a su hermana.

-Bien Ed- le contesto Alice.

Estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando oímos un desesperado toque en la puerta, Edward corrió a abrir y casi es tirado por un Jasper desesperado con el cabello alborotado y pálido.

-Alice pequeña, que bueno que estas aquí, te juro…

-Que me juras Jasper?- contesto Alice enojada.- Que no besaste a esa Zorra? (Ramera Rompe relaciones que se mete en los pantalones de tu estúpido novio xD) Que mis ojos me engañaron? Dime Jasper, que me vas a decir.

-Alice, te lo juro Hermosa, que yo nunca te haría nada de eso, es la maldita de María que lleva Acosándome días! Ella planeo besarme y tu nos viste, pero te lo juro princesita, que yo nunca te haría eso, sabes que te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti, Alice, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, dime, para que vivo sin no es para ti? Todo lo que hago lo hago para ti, las estrellas pierden su brillo si no las veo contigo, los arboles son negros, si no estás tú para alegrarlos, Alice, Te amo, siempre lo hago, te amo, y nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño, te amor Alice, y siento no tener otro argumento, pero eso es todo, TE AMO ALICE CULLEN, te amo.

No sabía si Alice estaba viendo lo que yo, pero definitivamente, eso era verdad.

Jasper era un pésimo mentiroso, todos lo sabían, pero cuando decía la verdad, no había duda de ello.

Jasper tenía el cabello revuelto, se veía desesperado, tenia lagrimas y se veían rastros de llanto en su camisa y mejillas.

Pero sobre todo, Jasper tenía en sus ojos ese -no-se-que-que-que-se-yo- esa cosa, que te dice que no te miente, que sabes que su disculpa venia de mas allá del corazón, de esas miradas, que dicen todo.

Alice se soltó a llorar y corrió a los brazos de Jasper, para besarlo, como jamás había visto que lo besara.

Fue un momento muy íntimo, tanto que Edward y yo bajamos la mira, y decidimos irnos de ahí.

-Eso fue tan…- dijo Edward

-Lo se

-Cielos, ese momento, en verdad creí que Jasper se tiraría de un puente, es más, se aventaría por la ventana si Alice le decía que no lo perdonaba.

-No dudes que lo hubiera hecho.- conteste

Nos quedamos en silencio, y después de un rato escuchamos ruidos extraños provenientes de mi habitación.

-Hay no!- dije en tono de queja- acaban de quitar la pureza a mi habitación!

-Aja!- dijo Edward- tu habitación no tiene nada de pura.

-Que crees que soy tu que llevas a cualquiera a tu habitación?- pregunte irritada.

-Celosa Bella?- me pregunto alzando una ceja.

-En tus sueños- dije rodando los ojos.

Me dio la vuelta bruscamente y de repente me encontraba debajo de su cuerpo entre la cama y el.

-En mis sueños suele ser diferente, más o menos en esta posición- dijo Edward cerca de mi cara.

-Esa es una confesión?- pregunte escéptica

-Tómalo como quieras- dijo Edward antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos.

**Otoño.**

Estaba nerviosa, bastante he de decir.

Sé que esto, era lo que más quería mi pequeña amiga, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

Oí como tocaban la puerta y corrí a abrirla.

-Bella!- me dijo mi pequeña amiga con su usual tono de voz, siempre con ese resplandor de alegría.

-Alice!- salude dándole un abrazo.

Teníamos dos semanas sin vernos, ella se había ido de Luna de Miel con Jasper. Al final, resulta que terminaron casados, y la única gran pelea que habían tenido, había quedado olvidad hacia ya _6 años_.

-Qué tal te la pasaste en tu Luna de Miel?- pregunte

-Oh! Genial- dijo Alice- Gracias por ayudarme en mi boda! Fue una locura, pero mira, aquí estoy alegre Feliz y Casada!- dijo enseñándome su anillo de matrimonio.- Pero, cuéntame, que ha pasado aquí?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pff, ya sabes, nada fuera de lo normal- conteste sin mucho interés- Emmett y Edward peleando, Rose y Emm en su habitación- Ok, rápido tal vez funcione- Edward me pidió matrimonio…

-QUE?- grito la duenda casi escupiendo el agua que acababa de beber.

-Am… si!- conteste en bajo.

Entonces la pequeña duenda se paro y empezó a dar saltitos por toda la sala de la gran casa Cullen. La única que no sabía de mi compromiso era Alice, por su luna de miel, nadie quería molestarlos, pero Esme y Rose, me habían prometido, no hacer ningún plan hasta que mi duenda llegara, ella me patearía el trasero, si no dejaba que ella organizara mi boda.

-Wa!- dijo Alice acercándose a mí para abrasarme como un oso.- Serás Mi oficial Cuñada!- grito emocionada.

-Lo se Ally!- grite yo contagiada por su emoción!

-Bella- dijo con la voz rota

-Que pasa Ally? Porque estas llorando?- pregunte preocupada.

-Estoy muy emocionada, he esperado mucho esto, por fin seremos hermanas.

-No Ally- dije corrigiéndola.- Siempre lo hemos sido.- dije sonriéndole.

Alice me abrazo más fuerte y empezó a llorar, y pronto me uní a ella.

-Qué pasa?- dijo entrando Jasper con Edward atrás de él.

Ambos fueron a abrasarnos.

-Lo siento- dije secándome las lagrimas- solo es que estamos emocionadas.

-Sí, he estado muy sentimental últimamente, y contagie a Bella.- dijo Alice mirando a Jasper.

Edward me abrazo de la cintura y dijo.- Supongo que Bella ya te dio la noticia.

-Qué?- dijo Alice- Que por fin tu mi tarado hermano le dijiste que quieres pasar toda tu vida con ella?

-Pues, no le dije exactamente de esa manera si se quería casar conmigo, pero lo demás, te lo dejo a tu imaginación- dijo Edward antes de besarme.

…

Después de un rato, cuando Alice y yo subimos a su antigua habitación a platicar le dije lo que tenía en la mente desde hacía un buen rato.

-Ally, me he estado preguntando… no estarás embarazada?- pregunte dado su sentimentalismo y su aparentemente mucha hambre.

Alice pensó un poco- No lo sé- respondió- no he tenido presente eso el último mes.- dijo Alice.

Me acerque a él buro alado de la cama, y saque una prueba de embarazo.

-Llevo 2 semanas viviendo en esta casa- le dije- Esme necesitaba mi ayuda para la cadena de beneficencia que hace cada otoño y me vine para acá. Hace unos días tuve un retraso y pensé que estaba embarazada, pero lo mío fue una falsa alarma, ahora- dije dándole la prueba.- quiero que vayas y me intentes confirmar si seré o no tía.- dije con una sonrisa.

Después de pasados unos 5 minutos, Alice salió del baño mirando la prueba. Me acerqué a ella y tome de sus manos la prueba.

La mire y después a Alice.

-Serás una hermosa dama de honor embarazada…

**Invierno.**

Vi a mi pequeña Nessie bailando con gracilidad en el jardín.

Mi pequeña siempre había sido tan Cullen Juguetona como Edward, reía con tanta fuerza como Emmett, era bondadosa como Esme, sabia como Carlisle, hermosa como Rosalie, Inteligente como Jasper, y Grácil como Alice.

Ahora mi pequeña, ya era una señorita de _15 años_.

Después de mi boda, organizada por una muy mandona y embarazada Alice, bueno, las cosas se hicieron como siempre debieron.

Alice tuvo un pequeño Varón tranquilo como Jazz (Ethan de _17_ años) y 3 años después una niña (Sophie de 14), tan activa como Alice.

Emmett y Rose, con sus Gemelos Cathy y Jackson de 17, si, Rose se embarazo dos semanas después que Alice y pobre de mí, que tuve que lidiar con una boda y doble embarazo.

Y finalmente Edward y yo, con nuestra Renesmeé de 15 y Elizabeth de 13.

Tocaron la puerta y yo fui a abrirla con una sonrisa, sabiendo exactamente quién era.

-Ally- dije sonriéndole

-Oh Bells cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo para después reírnos.

Ellos eran nuestros vecinos.

-Pasa, Ethan y Sophie llegaron hace una hora, pero su mama tenía que ir al centro comercial porque "No encontraba el regalo perfecto para Nessie"

-Lo siento- se disculpo Alice mientras pasábamos a la sala donde se encontraban todos los Cullen y demás familiares.- Mi pequeña no iba a recibir cualquier cosa de regalo.- dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

Cuando entramos a la sala vimos a Edward y Jasper molestos viendo en la ventana. Nos acercamos a ellos.

-Por qué tan enojados?- pregunto Alice a llegar a su lado y vimos lo que ellos veían.

Mi Nessie bailaba con su Novio Jacob mientras que Sophie bailaba con su novio Darren.

-Déjenlas en paz- dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-No puedo, soy su padre.- dijo Edward mientras me rodeaba la cintura con su mano- es normal que un padre quiera que su hija se encuentre un buen novio.

-Sí, es cierto.- dijo Jasper sin dudar.

-Tiene 15 años, déjala.- le conteste a Edward.

-Sí, pero Sophie tiene 14.- dijo enfurruñado Jasper.

-Jasper, faltan unos cuantos meses para que tenga 15, déjala- le dijo Alice.

-Por que no en vez de andar celando a sus hijas, viene y besan a sus esposas.- dije enojada con Ed.

-Lo siento Hermosa.- Dijo Edward para después besarme.

…

Había sido una tarde bastante ocupada. La fiesta de Nessie había salido perfecta, y ahora Alice y yo descansábamos en el jardín viendo un atardecer extrañamente soleado para ser invierno.

-Que rápido a pasado el tiempo no lo crees?- me dijo Alice mientras se ocultaba el sol

-Bastante rápido- respondí- pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice en mi vida.

-Ni yo- me dijo Alice- pero sabes algo? No tengo ni una pizca de arrepentimiento de haberte hablado ese día en el kínder Garden.

-Tanto tiempo, y míranos, aquí como amigas, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo- dije tomando su mano.

-Es increíble, como la amistad, puede perdurar años y pasar todas las circunstancias, así sean extremas.

-Tú siempre has tocado a mi puerta, siempre, en buenos y malos momentos, siempre has estado conmigo, con una simple llamada, hasta con solo pensarte, ya estabas aquí conmigo, corriendo a verme sin importar donde estuvieras, y eso es lo que más aprecio de ti, que nunca ha importado nada, siempre hemos estado ahí la una para la otra, contando con nosotras sin importar que estemos a millones de años luz, hemos hecho lo imposible, por llegar a donde este la otra, por eso eres mi amiga, mi hermana, por que en invierno, primavera verano u otoño, siempre se, que cuento contigo.- dije viéndola a los ojos.

-Somos lo que somos- me dijo Alice- Hermanas del alma, que nos unió el destino, pero siempre, tienes que recodar, sin importar lo que pase, _que tienes una amiga._

**Hola!**

**Queridos amigos míos, este fic, va con toda la dedicatoria a mi Súper Hermana del alma y a distancia **

**AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy**

**Hace un grandioso año, conocí a mi amiga por una familia, y miren, sigue siendo mi hermana, no importa lo que ha pasado ha estado conmigo en este año, que ha sido muy pesado.**

**Ahtziry gracias hermana, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, te quiero, y sabes que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, desee que nos conozcamos algún día, pero mientras, tu sabes, donde quiera me contactas, t kiero HERMANA!**

**Gracias!**

**Mel**

**XX**


End file.
